ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Diddy Kong
How Diddy Kong joined the Tourney Diddy Kong is a spider monkey who is Donkey Kong's nephew and is the main character in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Diddy Kong Racing. He has a girlfriend named Dixie Kong. In Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong hires Diddy to guard his banana horde from people who might want to steal it. Overhearing this, King K. Rool sends an attack on Diddy, who is tossed in a barrel and thrown into the bushes. Donkey Kong soon finds and frees him, and the two set out on an adventure to get the bananas back. In the game, Diddy Kong was used either for two player mode, or as a sort of level continue. As long as either Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong were alive, a life was not lost. The missing teammate could then be retrieved by breaking open a barrel with the letters DK on it, similar to the one Diddy was initially trapped in. Character Select Screen Animation Diddy claps his hands, then runs up to the camera with "There's nothing in this forest but you and me.". Special Attacks Peanut Pop-Gun (Neutral) Diddy shoots a peanut. Damage depends on either speed or charge level (unknown). Monkey Flip (Side) A sideways hop, which grabs opponents and can be kicked out of. Can be used to gain some extra recovery distance. If Diddy jumps off the opponent in the air, they will be meteor smashed weakly. If the special move button is pressed after the flip, Diddy will kick, being a great combo move that can lead into a fair if a midair jump is available. However, if the kick is used, Rocketbarrel Boost cannot be used until landing. An impractical sacrificial KO is possible with this move by using it in the air and falling to the lower blast line with the opponent. Rocketbarrel Booster (Up) Diddy charges up his barrels and launches himself upwards. Can be angled with the Analog Stick (but not if the move is uncharged). Diddy's primary recovery move, but leaves him vulnerable during the charging and can also self-stage spike on stages such as Final Destination. If Diddy is attacked out of the move, the barrels will fly around and can damage opponents (they also cannot be blocked). Ramming into opponents with the move sends them on a semi-spike trajectory. Banana Peel (Down) Diddy pops a peel into the air. Rocketbarrel Barrage (Hyper Smash) When activated, Diddy will be able to fly around with his Rocketbarrel Pack and fire extremely powerful shots from his Peanut Popguns. Each peanut does about 28% damage, while making contact with the Rocketbarrel itself causes 18% damage and has more knockback than the peanuts. While using the Hyper Smash, Diddy only shoots downwards and falls very slowly. Moving around causes Diddy to angle himself, allowing different shooting angles depending on his flight path; however this usually amounts to Diddy moving and shooting in opposite directions. Therefore, it is difficult to keep an opponent in Diddy's attack range for very long. Guitar Gazump (Final Smash) This works in a similar manner to Barbara's Assist Trophy attack in Brawl. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Diddy shoots the air with his Peanut Popguns then says "Cut it out, will ya?!". #Diddy spins with his Rocket Barrels then faces the screen saying "I knew we'd fall for it!" while dancing with hands on his head and chin. #Diddy does a small dance, then holds still in a breakdance-like pose, clapping his feet together. Hidden Victory Pose Diddy does his Donkey Kong 64 Golden Banana Obtained pose saying "There's nothing in this forest but you and me.". On-Screen Appearance Diddy breaks out of a DK Barrel and claps his hands with "There's no such thing as Bog Monsters!". Special Quotes *Are you SURE this is gonna work? (When fighting Zafina, Xiaoyu, or any Sailor Scout) Trivia *Diddy Kong shares his English voice actor with Ken Masters and Tougou. *Initially, Diddy Kong was going to just make chimpanzee noises during actual gameplay, but it has been confirmed that he will also be speaking verbally, making the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series his first fullfledged speaking appearance (second if one counts the Donkey Kong Country American cartoon). **Though, his Star KO scream remains how it was during Brawl. He shares this trait with Donkey Kong. *Diddy Kong's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. This makes Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong the only veterans to use the wooden wall break SFX in SSBT and SSBT2. **He and Donkey Kong are also the only veterans to have a hidden victory pose. *The rival of Diddy Kong is Zafina. Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose Category:Veterans who were introduced in Brawl